In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
An electronic device may include separate branches for the inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) signals. Ideally, the I branch and the Q branch have equal gain with a 90° phase difference from each other. However, imbalances may exist between the I branch and the Q branch. These imbalances may degrade the performance of the electronic device. To correct these imbalances, a calibration may be performed. Benefits may be realized by improvements to the calibration of imbalances between the I branch and the Q branch.